Beautiful Love In Tokyo
by Sakurai Janko
Summary: Perasaan yang telah dipendam selama 6 tahun masih saja ia rahasiakan.Sampai pada suatu hari,seseorang yang sangat ia cintai pergi selama 5 tahun lamanya.Ia sangat kesepian, didalam rasa sepi yang menghantuinya, datang seseorang yang sangat peduli dengannya.Haruskah dia mempertahankan perasaannya yang ia harap tak pernah berakhir?lalu siapa Choi Siwon dan Hyemi? KYUMIN GS/Pls RnR


Title : TOKYO IN LOVE.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin,etc.

WARNING : GenderSwitch (GS) So many typo.

Summary : Perasaan yang telah dipendam selama 13 tahun masih saja ia rahasiakan. Sampai pada suatu hari,seseorang yang sangat ia cintai pergi selama 5 tahun lamanya. Ia sangat kesepian, didalam rasa sepi yang menghantuinya, datang seseorang yang sangat peduli dengannya. Haruskah dia mempertahankan perasaannya yang ia harap tak pernah berakhir? lalu siapa Choi Siwon dan Hyemi ? KYUMIN / GS/ PLEASE RnR ^^

Pagi ini awan mendung tampak bernaung diatas langit. Cuaca terlihat lesu, seperti seorang yeoja yang masih berbaring malas di atas ranjang nan hangatnya itu. Sepertinya matahari tak bersinar hari ini, Ah ani! Matahari selalu memenuhi janjinya untuk menyinari bumi. Hanya saja awan mendung yang menghalanginya.

Jam di meja nakas sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat beberapa menit. Seharusnya yang yeoja itu lakukan adalah pergi ke kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah. Namun yeoja itu malah menarik selimut dan meringkuk di dalamnya. Mengeluh dingin yang dipengaruhi suhu. Yeoja itu selalu membenci dingin.

Matanya menekuri jam meja yang memutar waktu. Detik demi detik berlalu dan ia masih belum beranjak sampai pintu kamar bercat pink itu dibuka oleh seseorang. Orang itu adalah Kangin, appanya. Beliau sudah berpakaian rapi dengan setelan kemeja dan dasi. Ia melihat anak gadisnya itu hanya bisa berdecak heran.

"Anak gadis Appa ini mau tidur sampai kapan,eoh ? Udah waktunya untuk pergi Kesekolah" Ujar Kangin seraya berkacak pinggang.

Yeoja itu beranjak, malas-malasan. Ia merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Rasanya cukup melegakan. Namun belum mampu membuat semangatnya timbul.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah setelah melewati minggi-minggu ujian pertengahan semester. Selain cuaca mendung hari ini, yang membuatnya malas adalah karena di sekolah tidak akan banyak kegiatan. Mungkin hanya les tambahan di sore hari saja yang lebih berguna untuk tambahan belajar sebelum ujian semester.

"Kyuhyun sudah menungguimu dibawah. Nanti kalau ditinggali Minnie akan marah-marah lagi" Ujar Kangin dan keluar dari kamar bercat Pink itu.

"Hah~" lenguhnya.

Ia melirik jam yang ada di meja nakas itu (lagi). Sudah hampir pukul tujuh. Kyuhyun akan memarahinya jika terlambat (lagi). Kyuhyun adalah temannya sewaktu kecil, tepatnya mereka bersahabat.

Yeoja itu menuruni anak tangga, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa, ia tampak gelisa. Ia menggoyangkan kakinya dengan gusar. Yeoja itu tersenyum, ia senang melihat namja itu khwatir berlebihan begitu.

'ini adalah serangan balas dendam karena kau sering mencerewetiku' batin yeoja itu.

"Mianhe, lama" ujar yeoja itu lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak terkejut. Dapat dilihat dari wajahnya menyiratkan rasa kesal. Apalagi melihat yeoja itu belum mengenakan sepatu.

"Tsk! Kau lama sekali" Omel Kyuhyu, yeoja itu hanya tersenyum.

"tadinya kalau kau bisa sedikit lebih cepat, aku ingin kasih tahu sesuatu" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya membenahi letak tas ransel hitamnya.

Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum.

'pembalasn dendam' batinnya.

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil Audi Hitam milik Kyuhyun. Keluarga Kyuhyun memang keluarga yang berada, orang tuanya pemilik CEO perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Begitu juga dengan yeoja yang berada di sampinya saat ini.

"Ingin mengasih tahu tentang apa" Ujar yeoja itu memecah keheningan.

"Tadi sudah aku bilang, kalau kau tadi tidak terlambat" Ujar Kyuhyun mendesus.

Yeoja itu mencibir.

'merajuk?' Batin yeoja itu.

"Kau kenapa,kyu? Ada masalah?" Tanya Yeoja dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum tipis.

'Bukannya tadi dia baru saja marah kepadaku? Dan sekarang ia tersenyum, Aneh!' Batin Yeoja itu(lagi).

Yeoja itu yakin, pasti ada masalah yang ia sembunyikan dari Yeoja itu, Kyuhyun cukup pandai menjaga rahasia pribadinya.

Yeoja itu memilih diam.

"Ming~" Ujar Kyuhyun pelan tampa mengalihkan tatapannya ke Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia hanya melirik kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau tanya satu hal" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Satu hal? Apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. Ia menarik nafas.

"Menurutmu kita bisa bersama terus seperti saat ini?" Ujar Kyuhyun, ia melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin menautkan alisnya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Sungmin yang tampak bingung.

"Yaaa kita tetap bersahabat seperti sekarang" Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Kyuhyun tadi. Ada hal yang membuatnya cukup sedih mendengar pertanyaan itu. 'Apa dia tidak berharap ada hubungan lebih di antara kami' Batin Sungmin.

"Sahabat itu tidak akan pernah hilang,Kyu. Kalau pun ada yang berubah mungkin hanya masalah waktu saja. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Kalau waktunya sudah tepat aku pasti akan bercerita" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hmm sudah sampai" Ujar Kyuhyun lagi seraya melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

Sungmin ingin turun dari Mobil itu, tetapi sebuah tangan menariknya, sehingga mau tidak mau Sungmin duduk kembali di kursi itu.

"Tetaplah bersamaku~" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin dengan suara yang terdengar lirih.

Cup

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin tepat di pipi berisinya, dan sekarang Sungmin yakin kalau wajahnya telah memerah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mengusap pipi merah Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Berjanjilah~" Lirih Kyuhyun lagi tepat di telinga Sungmin.

"Kajja keluar, sebentar lagi akan masuk" Ujar Kyuhyun dan ia keluar dari mobilnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil Audi itu.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun melangkah lebih cepat didepannya.

"Minnie! Palli!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Kyuhyun tampak ceria dengan senyumannya.

Sungmin POV.

Hah~

Ada satu rahasia kecil yang kusimpan dari Kyuhyun,sejak lama. Aku menyukainya, ah bukan ! Aku mencintainya. Dan hal itu membuatku menaruh harapan bahwa harapan hal yang ingin ia katakan padaku adalah sesuatau yang berhubungan dengan perasaan.

"Ne! Tunggu" Ujarku seraya berlari kearahnya sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi muram.

Sungmin POV off.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan di koridor Adam High School, mereka saling berpandangan dan tiba-tiba saja mereka tertawa lebar. Sungmin mengaitkan tangannya di lengan kiri Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukai itu.

Tampak segerombolan yeoja yang juga melewati koridor itu bertatapan iri melihat Sungmin begitu juga namja-namja yang melewati koridor itu bertatapan iri kepada Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Pasangan ini sangat terkenal di Adam High School, pasangan yang sangat sempurna, kenapa dikatakan begitu ? tanyakan saja kepada prestasi yang mereka raih sehingga mereka sering menepati juara 1 atau 2 umum disekolanya selama 3 tahun berturut-turut dan juga dengan ketampanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan Kecantikkan seorang Lee Sungmin membuat para murid atau pun guru yang ada disekolahnya berdecak kagum atas pasangan ini.

Tampa mereka sadari sepasang mata melihat kearah pasangan ini dengan tatapan yang sangat payah diartikan,sedih,marah,kesal semua bercampur.

'bagaimana aku akan mendapatkannya, kalau ia terus saja menempel kepada namja itu, pasangan yang sangat payah dipisahkan' Gumamnya.

"Kyu kita langsung pulang ya" Ujar Sungmin dengan tatapan memohon.

"eoh, ingin pulang? Biasanya mampir ketoko ice cream dulu" Ujar kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang bingung seraya menarik sabuk pengaman dan mengaitkannya di tubuh jakungnya.

"Aku sekarang lagi tidak berselera memakan ice cream, aku hanya ingin pulang dan tidur" Ujar Sungmin.

"Dasar yeoja pemalas" Cibir Kyuhyun.

"YA! Kalau tidak mau, yasudah aku akan turun dari mobil ini dan berjalan kaki sampai kerumah" Ujar Sungmin seraya membuang tatapan kesamping.

"Arraso!" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum melihat Sungmin.

"hah~ kenapa dia tertidur" Ujar Kyuhyun, kini mereka telah berada di depan kediaman keluarga Lee.

"Apa aku harus menggendongnya, bagaimana aku membangunkannya, ah! Aku menggendongnya saja" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memposisikan tangannya.

CLEEK

"Untung saja aku mempunyai kunci rumahnya" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya melihat sekeliling rumah besar itu.

"Apa Lee Ahjumma belum pulang dari London? Ah! Lebih baik aku kekamar yeoja pemalas ini" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menaiki anak tangga.

CLEEK

Kyuhyun membuka pelan pintu kamar Sungmin dan merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di ranjang berwarna merah muda itu.

"Hah~ kau sangat berat" Ujar Kyuhyun dan dia menarik selimut yang berada di bawah kaki Sungmin.

Setelah menyelimuti Sungmin dengan selimut sekarang ia memperhatikan setiap sudut wajah Sungmin.

"Kau sangat sempurnya,Ming. Pipi ini selalu saja mengembung ketika kau kesal denganku dan selalu memerah kalau aku menggodamu, dan juga bibir ini yang selalu mengerucut ketika kau merajuk dan juga bibir ini yang membuatku tidak tahan untuk menciummu." Gumam Kyuhyun seraya mengelus bibir _plump_ itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak aku sangka kita telah bersahabat selama 13 tahun, dan aku baru menyadari kalau kau sangat sempurna,ming" Gumam Kyuhyun (lagi).

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah terlelap Sungmin dan

Chu~

Ia menyatukan bibirnya di atas bibir _plump _tu.

TES

TES

Air mata Kyuhyun akhirnya terjatuh begitu saja di pipi tirusnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir plump itu.

"Mungkin dengan kecupan singkat tadi bisa mengurang rasa sesakku ming. Jaljayo" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya menghapus kasar air matanya.

'bodoh! jangan menangis lagi Cho Kyuhyun kau harus tegar!' Batin Kyuhyun dan berajak untuk keluar dari kamar itu, namun Kyuhyun langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan bingaki yang sangat besar, didalam bingkai itu tampak kumpulan foto-fotonya dengan Sungmin dari masa TK sampai sekarang.

Kyuhyun mengelus salah satu foto itu.

TES

TES

Dan lagi-lagi air matanya jatuh.

'Mianhe Ming' Batin Kyuhyun.

'Air mata bodoh kau kenapa selalu keluar! Sebaiknya aku pulang' Ujar Kyuhyun dan menghapus air matanya kasar.

CLEKK

"Eh kyu? Kau kenapa? Kenapa lesu begini? Kajja makan, kau tampak kurang sehat" Pertanyaan dilontarkan olehCho Heechul-umma Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya.

"Gwenchana umma, aku hanya kelelahan saja" Ujar Kyuhyun lesu seraya menuju anak tangga.

"YA! Kau mau kemana,eoh? Aku menunggumu dari tadi untuk makan bersama!" Teriak Cho Ahra-kakak Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Nuna, aku lagi tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu" Ujar Kyuhyun yang masih menaiki anak tangga itu.

"Dia kenapa?" gumam Ahra.

Setiba di kamaranya, Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan badannya di hamparan kasur yang empuk. Dia menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya.

Drett drett

Kyuhyun mengambil handphonenya di saku celana.

"Yeoboseyo~" ujarnya tampak melihat ID siapa yang menelfonnya.

"_KYU! Aku baru saja jadian dengan Hyukki!"_ teriak sesorang dari jauh, Kyuhyun menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya dan melihat ID penefon.

'Lee Donghae' gumamnya. Lalu ia menempelkan kembali handphonenya di telinganya.

"Bagus lah" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat.

"_eh? Kau kenapa Kyu?" _tanya Donghae.

"Hyung, menurutmu salahkah aku meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat aku cinta?" Tanya Kyuhyun tampa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae tadi.

"_eoh? Kau lagi jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa Kyu?" _Tanya Donghae.

"YA! Jangan menanyakan itu! Aku hanya perlu jawabanmu hyung!"Ujar Kyuhun dengan nada tinggi.

"_Aigooo! Arraso! Sebaiknya kau jangan meninggalkannya Kyu, tapi kalau kau meninggalkannya untuk kepentingan lain seperti keluar negri ituuntuk melanjutkan pendidikkan itu tak masalah" _Ujar Donghae panjang lebar.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau setelah aku tinggal dia mempunyai namja lain?" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"_eumm! Kau harus membuat perjanjian dulu bersama dia" _ujar Donghae.

"Eum begitu, Gomawo Hyunggggg!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"_ne cheonma"_Jawab Donghae.

Flip.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan foto wallpaper handphonenya lalu ia tersenyum.

"_saranghae_" Gumamnya dan mulai menutup mata.

_Satu setengah bulan kemudian (liburan kenaikan kelas)._

Liburan kenaikan kelas. Sungmin tidak menyangka disinilah awal dari sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan. Berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, sahabat yang selalu mewarnai harinya setiap waktu dan sahabat yang selalu bersamanya,kapan pun itu.

**FLASSBACK~**

Sungmin mengusap lengannya yang berubah dingin karena suhu tak bersahabat pagi ini. Sebenarnya udara yang seperti ini cukup sangat baik untuk sistem pernafasan. Namun yeoja itu memang punya masalah dengan suhu udara yang dingin.

"Hacchi!" Sungmin terbersin hingga membuat namja yang ada disampingnya yang sedari tadi bisu tertawa lebar.

Sungmin mendesus dan dia melipat tangannya seraya mengembungkan pipinya. Dia pantas marah sekarang, Kyuhyun mengajaknya keluar di pagi buta hanya untuk membuatku bersin? Kyuhyun memang selalu jahil.

"Jadi, aku diajak keluar hanya untuk mendengar tawaanmu?" Ujar Sungmin ketus. Dalam sekejap tawa Kyuhyun terhenti. Ia menghela nafas, wajahnya mulai muram.

"Minnni" Ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

"Ne,apa?" Sahut Sungmin dengan ketus.

"Sebenarnya..aku sudah lama ingin bilang ini ke kau, saja..aku..." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali . Sungmin terkejut, sikap Kyuhyun seperti ini membuat Sungmin berfikir yang bukan-bukan. Saat seorang namja tampak grogi didepan yeoja dan bicara tidak jelas. Bukankah itu satu tanda kalau Kyuhyun ingin bilang sesuatu yang serius? Mengenai perasaan? Itu lah yang sekarang berada di fikiran Sungmin. Sungmin ikut gugup, jantungnya berdegup begitu keras.

"Ingin bilang apa,Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara aneh karena menahan gugup.

"Tadinya aku ingin membilang ini setelah ujian kita selesai,tapi aku takut. Eumm.. janji jangan marah ya,Ming?" Ujar Kyuhyun.

'Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah kalau itu adalah ucapa yang kuharapkan selama ini' batin Sungmin.

"A-aku akan p-pindah ke Tokyo bulan depan.." Ujar Kyuhyun gugup dan sekarang wajahnya terlihat muram.

Sungmin terkejut,sangat amat terkejut. Kebekuan ditubuhnya bertambah. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Sungmin berharap setelah ini ia tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil menjahiliku.

"Appaku mendapatkan job bagus disana, kau tahu Ming, aku sangat suka dengan Jepang,aku tidak akan mungkin tidak pergi" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah serius.

Sungmin tahu itu, Kyuhyun sangat amat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau dengan jepang. Ia terbiasa bermain game buatan Jepang, menggemari komik-komik dan kartun Jepang. Itu juga membuat Sungmin turut suka membaca komik dan menggambar Manga.

"Tapi,Jepang itu tidak jauh Ming" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa datang ke Jepang ketika liburan, dan aku pun sebaliknya" Kyuhyun menyambung kata-katanya.

"Kita tetap bisa berkomunikasikan,Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang bergetar seraya menundukkan kepalanya ,menyembunyikan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Bisa Ming, kita bisa saling berkomunikasi melewati telephon,email, media sosial dan juga _video call._" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menarik tangan Sungmin untuk memeluk tubuhnya. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar hebat.

"Persahabatan kita ini tidak akan pernah berakhirkan,Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"_Everlasting,_Ming" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengeratkan pelukan kami. Air mata Sungmin tidak bisa ditahan lagi, ia membiarkan air mata bodoh itu jatuh begitu saja.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala Sungmin dari dadanya.

"Uljima Ming" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menghapus air mata Sungmin.

Cup

Cup

Kyuhyun mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin secara bergantian.

"Ketika aku pergi, jangan buat mata indah ini membengkak lagi,Ming. Berjanjilah" Ujar Kyuhyun dan memeluk Sungmin kembali. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

.

ICN AirPort tampak di penuhi calon penumpang. Keramaian yang juga diisi oleh keluarga Kyuhyun,dan keluarga Sungmin. Pesawat menuju Tokyo akan terbang setengah jam lagi. Orang tua Kyuhyun tampak sedang asyik berbicara dengan orang tua Sungmin. Di saat itulah Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dari sisi Appanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Sungmin. Di saat seperti ini Kyuhyun masih bisa memamerkan senyumannya. Sedangkan Sungmin? Yeoja itu sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangisnya. Sungmin tidak mau Kyuhyun melihat air matanya lagi. Iya akan tunjukkan kepada Kyuhyun kalau dia bukan yeoja yang cengeng.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik,Ming~" Lirih Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mendesusu pelang. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu" . Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Aku serius Ming, kau tidak mempunyai teman selain aku,Hyukki noona dan Donghae hyung" Ujar Kyuhyun dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku akan mencari teman baru,Kyu. Jangan cemas" Ujar Sungmin berusaha kuat, tapi mata Sungmin terus berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun menangkup tangannya di kedua pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Aku akan terus menelfonmu dan saling berbagi cerita seperti biasa. Aku janji" Ujar Kyuhyun mantap. Sungmin tidak menyahuti, mungkin kalau ia bersuara, maka tangisnya akan tumpah.

"Jalan hidup tidak selalu lurus, Anggap saja kita berlayar di dua kapal yang berbeda. Dan pada akhirnya kita pasti tetap berlabuh di pelabuhan yang sama." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, kalau salah satu dari dua kapal itu hilang, gimana?" Tanya Sungmin dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Tidak akan hilang,Ming. Yang namanya sahabat tidak akan pernah hilang . Kau kan selalu membilang seperti itu kepadaku?" Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"berjanjilah kau selalu menungguku~"Bisik Kyuhyun di teling Sungmin.

Orang tua Kyuhyun menyela pembicaraan kami karena pesawat akan segera diberangkatkan. Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Sungmin sekali lagi. Itu akan menjadi senyuman yang terakhir. Orang tua Kyuhyun melambai kearah keluarga Sungmin, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

Umma Sungmin memegang bahu anaknya lalu meremas pelan. Seperti tahu kalau anaknya akan merasa sedih.

"Everlasting" Gumam Sungmin.

**FLASSBACK OFF**

**T.B.C**

**Please RnR ne chingudeul ^^**

**Karena itu sangat penting bagi Author baru seperti saya ^^.**


End file.
